Love Don't Run
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella never hung out with Jacob before the meadow scene, but she knew about the wolves. What happens when a Cullen comes back in her life? What happens if he leaves her with something other than his contact info? (Song by Steve Holy) New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jasper Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Bella never hung out with Jacob before the meadow scene, but she knew about the wolves. What happens when a Cullen comes back in her life? What happens if he leaves her with something other than his contact info?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jasper Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jasper**

_**Love Don't Run **_

** Song by Steve Holy**

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella POV**

"_You …don't…want…me?"_

_ "No"_

I can't believe I am still thinking about the day that fucker took me out to the woods and proceeded to spout out that bullshit he told me. Now I will admit that it hurt when I found out that the others, the ones that were supposed to be my family, were gone without a fucking good bye or a "fuck you". It is now the end of April and it has been almost eight months since that day and I have not heard from any of them. I really believed that Carlisle and Esme loved me like one of their own. Or that my bear of a big brother, Emmett, would always be here to protect and comfort me. Or that pixie of a so called best friend would always be there for me. The only two that I don't blame is Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie never liked me and never made me feel like I belonged with her family. I knew that she was afraid of this happening and her family getting in trouble with having a human know of their secret.

Jasper. Jasper, I don't blame for any of this. Not what happened on my birthday or for what happened afterwards. It was an accident. I also know that he was not lunging at me, but at Edward.

Here it is the end of April and we have a month left of school before graduation. After that first week of moping around, missing my so called_ family_, I have been a model student, bringing home straight A's. I have never missed work, and even picked up more shifts so that I can have enough money to get out of this Podunk town. I can't access my $1.3 million trust fund until I turn 19 so I have to work and save up to leave before then. I want to go somewhere sunny, so I am heading south to Texas, I still have not decided on what city, but I am down to either Austin or Houston. When I am not at school or work, I am down at the res with Jake and the pack. I still remember the first time I saw the wolves.

***Flashback***

_I was bored one Saturday and decided to go for a walk in the woods. It just so happened that I ended up in Edward's meadow. The forest was full of life and I used those sounds to keep me company. I was thanking whatever higher power there was up there for giving me the idea to start taking martial arts about a month after they left. I don't have walking or balance issues any more. And I am a black belt in Ju Zitzu and Karate. The Masters at the Academy in Seattle told me that I was a natural fighter, that I had just lacked the confidence. _

_By the time I made it to the meadow, it was around noon and there was some sun rays peeking through the clouds. I walked to the middle and pulled out my I-Pod and then I sat down and lay back on the grass. I scrolled through my playlists and picked my Rascal Flatts playlist. I put it on play so that it will play entire playlist. I laid my head on my arm and listened to the sound of the band singing, "Why Wait." I must have drifted off, because when the song "Changed" came on, I heard a twig snap in the distance. I pushed pause on the player, sat up and looked around me, but I never thought that I would see the still figure on the other side of the meadow again. _

"_Laurent" _

_I whispered. And of course being a super hearing vamp, he heard me._

"_Bella?" he asked. He looked surprised to see me here as well. _

_He strolled closer to me and stopped about ten feet from me. I took a moment to study his profile. He was not the overly beautiful specimen that I have come to associate with male vamps. He was obviously from French decent and had a dark complexion before being turned. He had long dreads pulled back with a simple hair tie and as I looked over his face, I noticed why he looked the same. I would have thought that he would have the same gold eyes that the Cullen's have being a vegetarian, but he still had those burgundy eyes of a human drinker. I know that I should be scared, but I'm not. It is what it is and if I am supposed to die by his hands, then it will happen regardless. _

"_What are you doing here? I thought that you went to Alaska with Tanya's coven?" I asked him._

"_I did go there, and I like Tanya very much, I like her sister Irina even more. But I am actually here to see if the Cullen's were still protecting their pet" he said eyeing me the whole time and inching ever so closer to me. _

_I just looked him in the eye and said, "The Cullen's left almost eight months ago and I don't know where they are. Why do you want to know if they are still protecting me?"_

"_Actually, I am here for Victoria. She has a beef with you because of the James incident. She wants to torture you slowly and then finish you off. She believes that it is your fault that he is dead. She wants a mate for a mate."_

_I look at him like he is crazy. I thought that vamps were supposed to be so smart with that vast brain capacity. How in the hell am I to blame for James being killed? Ain't this a kick in the head? _

"_I am human, how the hell is she blaming me for him getting himself killed? I didn't ask him to chase me half way across the country. I didn't make the Cullen's protect me and kill him". And I am not Edward's mate. He left me and from what I know of vampire mates, you can't leave them like this for months at a time. So she is shit out of luck if she thinks hurting or killing me will hurt Edward or that family. If she wants revenge, then she needs to go after him, not me"._

_All while I was talking, he was moving towards me so by the time I finished speaking, he was right in front of my face. It was so sudden, that I had to suck in a startled breath. _

"_I didn't come to this place for her, I was hunting and you my dear are mouthwatering" he purred._

_Just as he was about to make the move to kill me, he stopped and turned his head to the left as if he heard something in the distance that was too low for my human ears. His face was set in disbelief and he started to back away. I was puzzled as to what could make him react this way when out of nowhere there were five horse sized wolves coming out of the forest, their eyes trained on the dreadlock wearing vamp in front of me. _

_Laurent took off in the opposite direction and every one of the mammoth sized wolves went after him, except the russet brown one (who I now know is Jake). He stood across from me and just tilted his head to the side with a "cute puppy dog" expression. I guess he thought that I was scared of him, but for some reason I knew it was Jake. Maybe it was his eyes that gave him away and the fact that I remembered my dream after he told me the Legends last year. So I decided to talk and I raised one eyebrow and said in a calm, but mocking voice, "Hey Jake, long time, no see". The expression on his face was so comical, that I couldn't hold in my giggle. His big head drew back and his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head and his massive jaw dropped. _

_Once I calmed down, I walked over to him and patted his muzzle and told him to lean down so that I could get on his back and he can take me back to the res with him. Once I got on, he took off towards Sam's house and when everyone got there, I told them all about what happened last spring with James and why Victoria was after me._

***End Flashback***

Since that day I have been spending all of my free time with Jake and the boys. At first Paul hated me because I was a "Leech lover," but when I told them how he used to treat me like a possession and a China Doll instead of an equal and how I hated Edward, he turned into one of my best friends. He is also my sparring partner when practicing my fighting.

It is a Friday night and I have nothing to do and Charlie has gone fishing for the weekend until Sunday night. The boys are at a tribal meeting or on patrol, so I don't have them to hang out with. I think maybe I will go to a club in Seattle tonight and get out of the house. So I grab my toiletries and head for the shower. After about 20 minutes, I get out and dry off and head to my room to pick out an outfit.

Since gaining my new confidence, I changed my wardrobe from what the pixie used to try to dress me in. I still dress for comfort, but now it has a Southern feel to it. I walk to my closet and pick out a stonewash denim mini skirt with a red and blue flannel shirt that ties under my breast to show off my belly button ring. I also got my tongue pierced about a week after I started my Martial Arts. I put on my navy blue push up bra and thong set and finished getting dressed. I pair the outfit with my black cowboy boots. I brush my hair up into a high ponytail and then start on my makeup. I use a little mascara and eyeliner, then a little pink lip gloss to finish the look. I make sure to have my wallet with my fake id (thank you Paul), my money, then I grab my keys and head out the door.

My parents' got together and got me a brand new 2010 Ford F250 Full Cab for Christmas. It's fully loaded, including dark tinted windows, Sirius Satellite, as well as a three cd changer. It is candy apple red with Chrome Accessories and black leather interior. _Sigh._ I love my baby. I stop eye fucking the truck and get in so I can start my drive to Seattle. It is 7:00 now so I should be there by 10:00.

I have a feeling that I am going to enjoy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Bella never hung out with Jacob before the meadow scene, but she knew about the wolves. What happens when a Cullen comes back in her life? What happens if he leaves her with something other than his contact info?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jasper Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jasper**

_**Love Don't Run **_

** Song by Steve Holy**

**Chapter 2 **

**Jasper POV**

You know, sometimes I just want to strangle my "all knowing" brother. Him and his "feelings" are never wrong, but they sure are annoying, especially when I don't feel like being bothered. I was enjoying a nice relaxing night in my study at our house in Houston, reading one of my many Civil War books (that are totally inaccurate by the way), when 'Mr. All Knowing' barged in with that infuriating smug grin on his face. I knew he was up to no good and that it will probably spell trouble for me like usual when he gets one of his 'feelings.'

"How much am I goin' ta need for bail this time?" I asked.

He pouted, "Major I'm hurt that you don't trust me. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"How about the time you had us banned from that casino in Atlantic City 'cause you almost started a mass orgy by sending me a fuck-ton of lust in the middle of a craps (A/N is it Craps or Roulette?) game. Every time someone went to roll, they threw wide because they were too busy trying to hump the person next to them?"

He sighed and got a faraway look on his face and said, "Aw yes. Good times, good times."

"Or how about the time…"

"Okay, okay, so I have steered you wrong a few times, but this is not one of those times Major" he stated heatedly.

He must be passionate about whatever this is. All I'm getting from his emotions are giddiness, happiness and determination.

"Alright Peter, what is it?"

"You have to go to Seattle by tomorrow night to Club Trinity. You will find your future there" he says.

I raise my eyebrow at him, but I can't help but have hope swell within me. Ever since I left Forks, I have been feeling like something is missing in my life. That night after Bella's disastrous birthday party, I left the carpet muncher's as Peter likes to call them and my so called mate. I came back to my real family and went back to hunting humans. I was tired of being their scapegoat. I am Major Jasper _fucking_ Whitlock and I am nobody's lap dog. They think that I lack self-control, but little do they know, those so called 'slip-ups' were planned. I needed them so that I could stay sane after leaving Maria and the Wars. Coming to the Cullen's and changing my diet was just so that I could meet my real mate.

I knew that the pixie bitch was lying this whole time about us being mates, they think I am stupid. I never once felt the mating pull or the desire to protect her with my life. I still don't know who my mate is because they animal diet suppressed my natural instincts so much, that I couldn't feel the full mating pull. I did feel something the first time I saw Isabella in the cafeteria that day, but I just thought it was from everyone else, especially Edward. The lust and protectiveness and possessiveness coming from him were staggering.

I know I definitely felt lust for her myself. Isabella was sexy as hell. Her long mahogany hair that flowed down her back to her waist that I could imagine pulling while I'm pounding into her tight pussy from behind. Her beautiful heart shaped face with her big doe chocolate brown eyes, her little button nose and full kissable lips. Ugh, now I'm hard. I come back to the present and notice Peter is gone, so I hop in the shower and take care of my situation before washing up.

I get out and dry off, then get dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white t shirt. I pull on my square toe cowboy boots and then pack a bag with a few changes of clothes and a couple of books. I grab my wallet and I decide to run to Seattle. I arrived in Seattle around 4:00 pm and decided to go for a quick hunt after grabbing a hotel room at Alexis Hotel on First Avenue downtown.

I went to a shadier part of town and quickly found two men trying to rape a young petite blonde woman in an abandoned alleyway. I snuck up behind them and put a finger to my lips to signal the woman to stay quiet about my presence. She is pleading with the men to let her go and with her eyes to me for help. I decide to make myself known to the would- be attackers.

"You know, my momma always told me it's not nice to take what doesn't belong to you" I drawled out.

The men's heart rate picks up and I can smell and feel their surprise and fear and it makes my beast roar inside. They let go of the woman and turn around to face me. One of them is still feeling the fear as he takes me in, and the other tries to act brave and come at me with the knife he was about to use on the woman. _There's always one,_ I thought. I tell the woman to run before the attacker came at me with the knife. She sends me a thankful look and high tails it out of there.

"Shit, you let her get away! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, you country fucker!" the man with the knife says.

I just smirk and raise my hand in a 'come here' gesture. He sprints towards me head on and tries to stab me, but the blade breaks on contact with my hard skin and I just look at him with the smirk still in place. The fear is back double time now and I drawl out,

"My turn"

I then lunge at him, draining him in a few seconds as the warm elixir soothes the burn in my throat. All the while his friend is standing frozen in the same spot. I drop bastard number one and lunge at bastard number two. He doesn't even have a chance to scream. I finish him off quickly as well. I then pick them both up in a fireman's carry and dump them in a nearby dumpster. I then set the dumpster on fire, destroying any evidence of my feed.

Finally sated, I run back to the hotel room to take a shower and relax until night fall. It is 9:00 when I get dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a red and black flannel over it and my boots. I head out and walk toward the club about a mile or so away at a human pace. As I am walking, I do some window shopping in the different stores that I pass along the way.

I get to the club at around 10:20. I pay the entrance fee and head inside. As soon as I enter, I get hit with a strong dose of lust and want, that feels like it is coming from every man in that room. I also pick up a scent that I never thought I would smell again. Strawberries and cream. _Bella_. I scan the room and it looks like that's where all the lust and want is directed at as well. I spot her on the dance floor swaying her tight little ass to Toby Keith's _"Whiskey Girl." _She has filled out a lot in the past eight months and she has a confidence about her that she didn't have before. I make my way to her quietly and come up behind her placing my hands on her hips, I hear her heart skip a beat and feel her surprise, I lean in to whisper in her ear…

"Darlin', with all the lust in here that's aimed at you, I am fightin' real hard not to bend you over and fuck you senseless right here, right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella never hung out with Jacob before the meadow scene, but she knew about the wolves. What happens when a Cullen comes back in her life? What happens if he leaves her with something other than his contact info?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jasper Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jasper**

_**Love Don't Run **_

** Song by Steve Holy**

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella POV**

I arrived at the club at around 10:00 and did not have to pay a cover charge due to tonight being Ladies Night. We also get half off on drinks until midnight. When I enter the club, I immediately go the bar and ordered a mojito. As I am waiting on my drink, I took the time to look around at the décor and listen to the music. It was an upscale country music club. It had an open floor plan with the dance floor and the dj booth was high up so that they are looking down at the crowd. The VIP room had gold walls, with red and gold floral carpet, with black overstuffed leather couches and loveseats. It had a wet bar and a large flat screen on the wall.

After drinking my drink, I headed to the dance floor and several guys came up to dance with me, but I wasn't paying them any attention. That was until I was dancing to "Whiskey Girl" and I felt a pair of cold, stone hands on my hips and heard a sexy drawl in my ear talking about all the lust in here for me and how he was fighting not to bend me over and fuck me senseless. I felt a shiver go down my back at the thought of that. Knowing who that sexy drawl belonged too, I didn't turn to acknowledge him at first and kept dancing.

"Are you gonna ignore me all night darlin'?"

"No Cowboy, I'm not ignoring you, I'm just dancing. Dance with me Major!" **(A/N: she knows all about his history already)**

The song changed and Gloriana's Wild at Heart came on and we started dancing around each other.

_**Wild at Heart by Gloriana**_

_Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_

I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
Well I love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time

Stick your hand into my back pocket

At this I felt a hand in my back pocket and he started to grind on me, leading me how he wanted me to move.

_Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young

O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue

I had forever on the tip of my tongue, but it was stolen from me by a 17 year old Prudeward. _Fucker._ But I'm not gonna let me spoil my night with the Cowboy.__

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
_I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart_

O-oh, alright.

When Gloriana's song ended, we went to the blue and white eclectic bar to sit and got another drink for me and Jasper ordered a Bud Light **(A/N: my vamps can drink alcohol)**. I took this time to look him over. He was in some sexy ass square toed cowboy boots that had my panties dampening. This was a major improvement over those pansy assed loafers he used to wear. He was sporting some tight dark jeans that hugged him in all the right places, a black t-shirt that looked painted on that showed his rippling muscles and a red and black plaid shirt over it. When I finally reached his face, he was sportin' a panty-droppin' smirk on those sexy full lips of his at my blatant ogling. _Damn empath! _I then met his eyes and noticed he had muddy brown eyes instead of the honey gold that I came to expect from a Cullen. I pointed to his eyes and asked "What happened Cowboy?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I guess he felt my emotions and only felt curiosity and love, instead of disgust, pity, disappointment, fear or any other negative emotions from him having red eyes. _Not gonna happen Cowboy! _I thought.

"After your disastrous birthday party, which I am truly sorry for by the way, but I wasn't coming after you, but Edward. Anyway, I divorced Alice and left the family. I went back to my roots and my real family, Peter and his mate Charlotte, down in Houston. I also went back to hunting humans, but like my brother and sister, I only go for the dregs of society, not innocents."

I knew you were not lunging at me that night, and I told both Edward and Alice that I didn't blame you for anything and that I wasn't mad at you. I told them to tell you that, but I guess the fuckers decided to leave that little tidbit of information out. But enough about Frick and Frack. So what brings you here on this fine Friday evening?" I ask while drinking my third mojito.

"My 'know-it-all' brother came to me yesterday and said that I needed to be here in Seattle at this club tonight to find my future" he said while looking me dead in my eyes.

My heart leapt and took off in a sprint, but I tried to play it cool, even knowing he felt and heard my reaction.

"Uh-huh. You havin' any luck with that Major?"

"Defiantly, Ma'am" he drawled while he placed his hand on my thigh. Where he touched, I felt sparks shooting through me and straight to my core, dampening my thong. And judging by the way his nostrils are flaring, he is aware of my arousal. His next words confirm my theory.

"I have a room not too far from here. Let's get out of here." He places a bill down on the counter and takes my elbow and ushers me through the crowd and out the door into the night air. I take my keys out and walk to my truck. When we reach it, I hand them over to Jasper to drive since I've been drinking, even though I'm not drunk and because I don't know where his hotel is.

"Nice truck and it suits the new you" he complimented my baby.

"Yeah, she was a present from my parents for Christmas. They know that I plan on moving to Texas after graduation and I will need a dependable vehicle. And because I have been doing really well in school, so they thought that I deserved it" I stated as we climbed into the truck and headed toward his hotel.

"That's really good that you are doing so well in school. I am very proud of you Sugar. What is this about you moving to Texas after graduation? Are you goin' to school down there?"

"Thanks and no I am not planning on going to school, at least not right now. I just wanted to get out of that Podunk town and back to the sun and into a big city. I have my choices narrowed down to Austin or Houston."

"Well you know that I am in Houston, so that will work out perfectly, don't you think Darlin'?" he drawled in a husky voice that made me shiver.

"Oh I think Cowboy" I purred.

With that said, he stepped on the gas and next thing I know, we are pulling up to The Alexis Hotel. We got out and I went behind the driver's seat and pulled out my overnight bag. Jasper just raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" I shrugged. "I have tended to take life one day at a time and live in the moment. So I always carry a bag of two extra sets of clothes, underclothes, and pajamas and another set of toiletries in my truck in case I decide at the last minute to stay somewhere else besides my house. I tend to stay on the reservation a lot also." I also grabbed my Nike Cross trainers as well. We then headed into the hotel and up to his room.

The suite was nice. Not over the top like the Cullen's like, but not run-down either. The walls were painted a soft brown; the windows were floor to ceiling. They ceiling had also been a soft brown color. There was a mini library on either side of the cozy looking fireplace, and the sofa and double arm chairs looked very comfortable. The bedroom also had the long windows that the living room had. The walls were painted a soft tan with a sky blue accent wall behind the king sized bed.

Once inside the suite, I set my bag down and headed over to the couch in front of the television to sit down and take my shoes off. I notice Jasper doing the same.

"Would you like to watch a movie and order something to eat or drink?" Jasper asks while turning on the TV set.

"Sure" I say and we settle back to watch a late night comedy while waiting on room service. Halfway through the movie, there was a knock on the door and Jasper went to get it. My fruit platter and orange juice was here.

While I ate on my strawberries and watch the movie, I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, so I decided to have some fun with him. I start to roll my tongue around the tip of the fruit and suck it into my mouth and was rewarded with an almost quiet groan from the fuck hot vamp next to me. I repeat this several times and then bite into it and get the juice running down my chin. Next thing I know, Jasper's in front of me on his knees and his cool, velvet tongue is licking the juice up from my chin to my mouth.

Next thing I know he is kissing me!

I moan into his mouth and he takes this opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. This kiss is nothing like the chaste kisses that Fuckward used to give me. This is full of passion and raw, primal need. When he realizes that I have to breathe, he kisses down my neck and leaves a love bite on my pulse point. When he sees that I have caught my breath, he comes back to claim my lips and kisses me more gently, but no less passionate. While we are kissing, my hands go to his soft blonde chin length hair and massage his scalp. One of his hands is on my hip, circling it with his thumb and the other is in my hair at the nape, holding me in place.

He kissed me chastely one…two…three times before resting his forehead on mine and staring into my eyes while we tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"Darlin', you playin' with fire, you gonna get burned."

"What if I like the heat?" I say seductively and get up to grab my toiletries to take a shower, leaving a very stunned cowboy in my wake.

_Yes, I really am gonna enjoy tonight._


End file.
